


Prison Break

by KitaraSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Escape, Fainting, Fist Fights, Gen, Handcuffs, Imprisonment, Police, Prison, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraSPN/pseuds/KitaraSPN
Summary: You work as a secretary in a police station when one day a man named Sam Winchester is brought into custody. After taking a glimpse at his file you realize his brother Dean is still out there. Will he let his brother go to jail or will he intervene?
Kudos: 11





	Prison Break

You had worked as a secretary at the local police station for 5 years now. During this time, you had become used to different kinds of shady people and the occasional tension of your colleagues when some big fish was brought in. Today however, something was different. There had been whispers during the last hour. They were expecting a new prisoner. Your boss came to you and handed you a note.

„I need everything on him. Criminal record, case files and so on.“

The name Sam Winchester was scribbled on the paper. You entered the database and searched for the name. The number of case files including the name made you shiver. But it got even worse when you saw what he was accused of. Several cases of breaking and entering, robbery, assault, grave desecration and multiple murders. Your whole body started tickling with a mixture of fear and repulsion. Suddenly you saw something that made your heart skip a beat. All cases mentioned Sam Winchester, but also Dean Winchester. Brothers traveling through the country, popping up here and there and everywhere, committing crimes of the most disturbed kind. But your boss had only written down one name. Did that mean the other was still running free? Maybe even close by? An icy shiver ran down your spine and you quickly reminded yourself to focus on your work. You printed out all the case files, trying not to look at the crime scene photos of tortured, mutilated or beheaded victims. After quite a while you had all the files printed and sorted into smaller folders for each case. You went to your bosses office and handed him the papers.

„Good lord…“ He mumbled. „All of this is about … him?“

You just nodded and left the office again. On the way to your desk, you nearly ran into the delivery man who brought refills for the water dispenser. You showed him the way to the supply room in the back and set down at your desk again. He left the building and came back with a second delivery, and just as he had disappeared in the back, your colleagues became nervous. A call had just informed them, that Sam Winchester was about to arrive. And just some moments later, the doors opened and three armed officers brought in a tall and handsome man. He was taller than the officers, very athletic, obviously quite strong, had shaggy brown hair and surprisingly soft facial features. But the tension in the room and the distinct clinking of the chains around his hands and feet made clear that he was not to be underestimated. What disturbed you the most was the fact, that he did not seem the least bit worried. His look was stern, but not angry, he did not resist, nor did he try any tricks to free himself. He was not even speaking. You were glad, when he was in his cell and the officers from the other county had left again.

After a while everything was sort of back to normal and you decided to clean up your desk to calm your nerves. You made a small list of items you wanted to refill such as staples, pencils and notepads and you went to the supply room to fetch them.

Standing in front of the shelves, looking for the right staples, you heard a soft noise behind you. Just when you wanted to turn around, you felt a strong arm pull you back, until you were pressed against the firm body of a tall muscular man, while the other hand covered your mouth so strongly that you had no chance of pulling away. You tried to scream, but the only noise that came out was a muffled squeaking.

„Shhhhhh….“ The man whispered in your ear. „Do what I say and you won’t get hurt.“

You tried to stop fighting against the grip.

„Alright, I will remove my hand now. And you will stay quiet. Understood?“

You nodded and he slowly took away his hand, ready to silence you the second you made a noise.

„What’s your name?“

„Y/N“ you whispered.

„Alright, Y/N. How long until the day shift leaves?“

You looked at your watch. „Half an hour.“

„Okay, how many officers will stay?“

„Two … no, wait … three.“ You started shaking.

„How many?“

You tried to focus. „Three.“

„Okay. You will stay longer. Tell them a friend will pick you up in an hour. Do you understand?“

You nodded nervously.

„Good. You will not tell them about me, nor slip them a note, nor give them any kind of code or sign. I will notice if you try. Understood?“

Once again you nodded, wondering how a person could be so calm and so cold.

„Go back to your desk. Ten minutes after the day shift has left, you will ask a colleague to help you get a file from the upper shelf that you can’t reach. You will come here with him. And remember, if you do as I tell you, nobody needs to get hurt.“

When you confirmed again, that you had understood, he let go of you and retreated into the shadows again. You took a deep breath and returned to your desk. Immediately one of your colleagues looked at you.

„Hey, are you okay?“

You immediately nodded. „Yes it’s just … that Winchester guy is making me nervous… I read parts of his file and he’s creeping me out.“

Your colleague nodded and reassured you that there was nothing to worry about. Knowing how wrong he was, you did not dare to answer.

The minutes never seemed to pass so slowly and when the half our finally was over, your colleagues still stood there, talking, while you where desperately waiting for them to leave. He had said ten minutes after the day shift left. But did he mean when they officially left or when they actually left? As you assumed he wanted as few people in here as possible, you decided to go for the second option. So when they finally left, you counted down the minutes. Suddenly you heard a voice behind you.

“Hey, aren’t you leaving?”

You twitched nervously. “I will soon. But as you are already here, could you do me a favor? I wanted to prepare my work for tomorrow and there is a case file I need. But it’s on the highest shelf, so…”

He nodded with a smile. “Sure, which one?”

You stood up and simply started to lead him to the back of the office, because you had no answer for his question. When you entered the dark room, you were shaking as you expected an immediate attack, maybe even gunshots. But it was completely quiet. Just when the door closed behind your colleague, a tall figure emerged from the shadow and with a quick move put the officer into a choke hold. He desperately tried to free himself, but the man was increasing the pressure without mercy. You stared at him, seeing his face for the first time. Under other circumstances you might even have considered him handsome, with his straight nose, the soft lips and the strong law line. But at the moment his eyes were cold as steel, his jaw muscles were twitching and he showed no emotions at all, while his strong arms deprived the officer of blood and oxygen. After a while your colleague stopped fighting, his arms became limp and his knees gave in. The stranger let him down slowly and handcuffed him to the shelf. Then he turned to you.

“Call the second one to give you a hand. No explanations. Just call him from outside this room. When he is close, get in here again. The third officer, where is he?”

You were still shaking and could not answer.

“Hey! Focus! If you help me through this I promise not to hurt you.”

Something in his voice made you believe him.

“The second is in the office, the third is guarding the cells.”

He nodded. “Go.”

You mustered all your strength and stepped out of the office again. Just when you left you saw the stranger, it must have been Dean Winchester, kneel down and take the gun out of the unconscious officer’s holster.

You took a deep breath. “Hey Bob? Could you give me a hand?”

“But didn’t Josh just help you?”

Your heart skipped a beat. Was he suspecting something? You had no answer, so all you could do was to give him a small smile.

“Please?”

“Alright, alright.”

You immediately retreated into the supply room again, crossed the room and stared at the door. Bob came in and just when he saw you and realized, something was wrong, he froze as the barrel of a gun touched the back of his head.

“Hand me your gun.”

Dean’s voice was just as icy as before, but clearly more commanding than it had been when he talked to you. Bob slowly reached down, took the gun from his holster and held it at his side. Dean took it without hesitation and stuffed it in his waistband.

“Get down.” he commanded.

But Bob hesitated. You were sure, you would witness an execution but you could not take your eyes off the scene. Dean obviously did not want to discuss the matter and with a quick move he suddenly pulled back his gun and hit Bob on the head with the grip of the gun. It barely made a sound, you just heard him groan and he fell to the ground and did not move anymore. Dean also handcuffed him to the shelf. Then he looked at you.

“You’re coming with me.” He made a gesture for you to lead the way, but you needed a moment to force yourself to move again. Only your fear of ending up on the floor, too, made you step forward at last.

“Where is my brother?”

You did not answer, but you lead him through the office to another door, where you stopped.

Dean checked his magazine, nodded and put his hand on your neck. He did not need pressure or force to guide you, just his presence and your knowledge of what he was able and willing to do, made you open the door for him. The officer, sitting in a corner looked up and when he saw Dean he immediately reached for his gun.

"Don’t!”

This simple command and the gun pointed at him made the officer freeze. Dean kept his hand on you and the gun pointed at the officer, when he quickly looked into the cell.

“Sam, you’re okay?”

His brother stood up and nodded. “I’m okay.”

Dean looked back at the officer.

“Keys!”

The man had no chance, so he slowly stood up, fumbled with the keys and stepped towards the cell.

“Open up or I will.”

Knowing that they did not necessarily need him to open the door, the officer decided to obey. There was the sound of clinking and scraping metal and the cell door opened. Sam stepped out and crossed the corridor behind Dean, careful not to step into the line of fire. Dean looked at the officer and made a small waving gesture with the gun.

“Get in!”

Slowly the man stepped into the cell. It was only when Dean spoke to you, that you remembered you were not just observing the scene but you were actually in the middle of all the danger.

“You, too.”

Your feet automatically carried you forward into the cell. The door shut behind you with a scraping sound. Dean looked at the officer again.

“Your radio. Hand it over. And your gun, too”

The officer had obviously been hoping they would forget about these, but in the end he reluctantly handed over everything that would have been of any use to him. Finally, Dean put down the gun.

“You see, Y/N, I told you no one would get seriously hurt. You know… we are not the monsters they think we are. We’re actually the good guys.”

With these words he turned away, patted his brother on the shoulder and opened the door to the office.

“Come on, Sam, let’s go.”

And just some seconds later they disappeared in the office. And while the adrenaline, the fear and the information from the case files were circling through your body, you could not help but notice something. Dean seemed to be absolutely convinced of the last words he said. And you started wondering how the calculating and calm person you met today could actually be responsible for gruesome bloodthirsty killing sprees like the ones you had seen in the file. Somehow this made no sense to you.


End file.
